In the technical field of microelectronics, the device packaging should meet the requirements for denseness, lightness and thinness, rapidness, and fast heat dissipation. The ceramic packaging meets these requirements, which has the advantage of good air-tight performance over other styles of packaging, so it is employed in the process of advantaged sealing chip packaging, in particular, for the packaging of military components, the highly reliability of ceramic packaging is irreplaceable compared to the metal packaging and the plastic packaging.
The mechanical property of ceramic materials is the behavioral characteristic of the materials when they are deformed or broken under mechanical force, including mainly flexibility, plasticity, fracture property, creep, fatigue and impact property, wherein the fracture property is the most important one to the ceramic materials. For most inorganic materials, especially the functional inorganic materials with complex conditions under use, the mechanical property is one of the primary factors should be taken into consideration in engineering application, and affecting factors of the matrix material mechanical property and the optimization of design thereof, are significantly important to the research and development and the promotion of the use of the product.